Popping The Question
by justdancingsam
Summary: They've been together for 5 months, but he is ready to marry Ash! Does it work out well?


**Well well well! How are y'all doing today? Hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

They've been together for about 5 months, but Samuel was ready to pop the question, _straight to Ash's face!_

He was just... ready to get married! It may seem as if 5 months is a little too short, but they seriously loved each other, no doubt. Sure Lance could've cheated her out, after 4 months of them together. But this guy, stayed with her for 5 months, he never cheated on her just yet, _and he never would!_

The two agreed to meet at The Palm Restaurant in Downtown Los Angeles. However, Samuel had something sneaky in mind, he wanted to ask her to marry him, _secretly!_ He would act pretty damn weird (Not misbehaving weird), then he'd pop the question. As much as she hated to admit it, Ash had to be seriously pretty that night, she went shopping with Johnny about a week advance, and despite her absolutely hating white, one white dress caught her attention, _It was a $10,000 dress_ , sure she cringed when she saw it, but decided, it just HAD to happen! Dating him meant she had to be all pretty & fancy! Whilst looking at it, Ash thought for a few moments, then thought, _"Well, this might be the only dress I enjoy, I think I'll take this one."_

Soon as Johnny saw, he agreed it was too good, and bought it. It took MANY attempts, but she got it resized to her size, and she got it resized by a dress expert, _run by Becky!_ She had to deal with Becky, despite what she's done.

Now, the night before, she wanted to also add a diamond to this dress, so she went to the jewelry store, and, with $50,000 from her performance tickets she's been getting for quite some time, she purchased 2 diamonds, $5,000 each, and put them on her dress, not caring if it hurt her. _She was ready for Samuel the next night!_

You may think the two were a bad match, a human & a porcupine, but, again, they seriously were in love since Lance cheated on her for Becky, and having the state of depression the following day, and having him calm _HER_ down, then getting in love (HINT: Ash's New Boyfriend, which was one I wrote, can help you out if you don't know what I'm talking about), causing ALL of this, if it weren't for that bitch, this wouldn't happen!

* * *

 _Saturday Night..._

Ash was looking pretty, $1,000 makeup applied into her, $10,000 diamonds, and a $10,000 dress, who was Samuel to say no to that night! Johnny called her and gave her some advice for first time daters, **AHEM** , daters in general. He called at the wrong time.

 _Ding dong!_

She knew who it was, and checked her watch, _3:22 P.M._

She groaned, knowing, it probably was Lance (Who got knocked out, not killed from when he threw him off for pissing him off), "Please hold" Ash said, and went to the door, _it was Lance!_

"Lance, why do you have to do this? WILL YOU EVER GET OVER ME OR WHAT?" Ash yelled, and slammed her door, _Ding dong!_

This time, it was a specialist, with a diamond necklace. This, surprisingly, _was free!_

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

Ash was thinking about what to say to him, when...

 _Ding Dong!_

This one, however, was expected, it was simply, _Samuel._

"And might I just say, this is one model no one can touch, ever!" Was his first reaction to this $21,000 outfit!

Ash let out a chuckle, as the two daters began for his car.

Samuel was wearing the complete opposite of what she wore, wearing a suit & tie, in all black! Probably to keep her happy, or something. _"Oh god, I hope he doesn't ask to marry me, though I'm ready to marry this son of a gun who kept me happy! Lance would NEVER take this opportunity with me!"_ Ash thought, hoping he'd ask to marry her, obviously she wanted a wife, maybe start a family, have a child or two. To keep the thought, if Lance didn't cheat on Ash, she probably would ask him. _"NO! Forget that bitch!"_ Ash thought when this thought came to mind.

* * *

 _25 minutes later..._

Arriving at the Palm Restaurant, Samuel didn't want to act abnormal, as it would make Ash nervous, and they did not want to break up, but it'd make her feeling nervous. So he just let it out, right here, right now!

"We both know we've been in a serious relationship for about 5 months." Samuel started, Ash was eager to hear this.

"I-I'm ready for what you're about to ask!" Ash said, trying not to be as loud as humanly possible.

Samuel bought a wedding ring the night before, but didn't want to pop the question right in-front of everyone, they just kept discussing some shit, mostly their relationship.

* * *

 _When the both finished their meals..._

Samuel couldn't hold in the question any longer, he wanted to pop the said question, right now! They went to some form of park, to lie down & watch the stars, _"This is my chance!"_ Samuel thought, and laid up, and faced Ash. "Yo Ash?" This made her lay up. "Yes?"

"If it weren't at all my abnormalities, I didn't ask this question yet, because there was about a million people there" Samuel then said

"Are you trying to pop the question right now?" Ash's cheeks were blushing, she couldn't wait for this moment!

"Well..." Samuel started

"Too nervous?" Ash asked

"What? What's this "nervous" you're talking about, I ain't nervous or shit like that!" Samuel said, almost like he was innocent

She looked suspicious. "Just, set it all free!" She then said.

"Ashlynn Brooks, will you ( **Pulls out engagement ring** ), marry me?" He, right there, right at that moment, let it out! In-front of her even!

"YES YES YES!" Ash was just so excited, _she finally was gonna get married!_

The two pulled in closer for a kiss that seemed like years, and arranged their wedding date, for June 21. They truly were ready!

* * *

June 21st arrived within a matter of time, and the same park they were at when he proposed to her, successfully got married!

In their car, hoping to move to a bigger house, which meant moving out of his house and her apartment (Neither cared), she went and purchased a house they both liked.

Her phone vibrated, her dad texted her.

 _"Ash, I'm very proud of you, keep up your excellent work, and good luck with your husband! I literally cried when I saw you two kissing! Best regards!",_ Ash was speechless seeing this, and had soft sobs, tears of joy rushing through her face.

And they're prepped for the first child!

Well, what did you think?

That's all folks!

;)


End file.
